


Veχed

by CloudStrifesCat



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifesCat/pseuds/CloudStrifesCat
Summary: Kusaka encounters a snake who can make his wish come true.





	Veχed

Masato Kusaka woke up like he always wakes up, too the sound of Takumi Inui loudly complaining about his food being hot. Kusaka closed his eyes and cursed to every single God out there for forcing him to live with a man as insufferable as Takumi Inui. Kusaka forced composure upon himself and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Kusaka silently ate trying his absolute hardest to ignore the rampant buffoonery of Takumi and Keitaro. But it proved to be a useless attempt as when Takumi started to talk about how much he finds Kiba Yuji attractive Kusaka snapped and yelled out ‘’IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH THAT GOD DAMN ORPHNOCH I WILL KILL YOU BOTH’’ And then stormed out of the house hearing Takumi yell back at him ‘’I HOPE YOU GET KICKED BY A HORSE AND DIE ASSHOLE’’

To let off some steam Kusaka was riding around on his bike, looking for anyone or anything to pick a fight with when he saw exactly what he was looking for. An orphnoch was rampaging in an alleyway. Kusaka pulled over and slowly walked towards the monster. ‘’Get ready, because you’re going to be suffering nice and slowly...’’ He said as he entered the numbers 9 1 3 on his phone. Kusaka slammed his phone into his belt and henshined into Kaixa to murder this orphnoch but, from out of no where he heard ‘’Final Vent’’ and a purple streak flew by and destroyed the orphnoch. Standing where the monster was a mere second ago was a Rider with a purple snake motif. This mysterious Rider looked towards Kusaka and said ‘’Looks like the party is still going!’’ And charged to attack. 

Kusaka quick to react dodged out of the way and drew his blaygun ready to fight. Kusaka attacked aggressively with an onslaught of slashing. But for each hit he landed the snake Rider only seemed to laugh. This display of madness even chilled Kusaka. The snake Rider kicked Kusaka to the ground and stood above him. ‘’You, you’re not a part of the Rider War are you?’’ The snake Riders words confused Kusaka, ‘’W what Rider war?’’ He replied. The snake Rider sighed and begin to walk away. Kusaka got to his beat and called out ‘’Wait! Who the hell are you?!’’ The snake Rider stopped, turned around and undid his henshin. ‘’My name is, Asakura Takeshi...’’ Kusaka was bewildered by the man in front of him, he had a feral nature. He had wild hair, a snakeskin jacket and a choker which Kusaka could only assume was for BDSM purposes. Kusaka suddenly had an idea, he could use this feral man to cause one of his classic misunderstandings. ‘’My name is Masato Kusaka and I have something I need a man of your.... talents to do’’ Asakura seemed bemused by this. ‘’I need you to kill a man named Takumi Inui he’s a Rider like me- like us’’ Asakura approached Kusaka and said ‘’Oh yeah? And why should I? I could just kill you here and now if I wanted to kill a Rider’’ Kuska responded ‘’Well what would it take for you to do this for me?’’ Asakura grinned and whispered ‘’I’ll do it if I can eat you afterwards’’ Kusaka didn’t know what to think of that statement so he simply said ‘’Yeah sure whatever just get it done’’ thinking he could just fight off and kill Asakura if need be. Asakura smiled and walked off. ‘’Wait! Don’t you wanna know where you’ll find Takumi?’’ Kusaka called out ‘’Oh I think I’ll manage...’’ Asakura said before manically laughing to himself as he walked away. 

The next day Kusaka and Takumi had just finished fighting off an orphnoch when Kusaka heard the familiar phrase ‘’Final Vent’’ And sure enough it was Asakura but he had attacked Takumi. Takumi, who was forcefully ejected out of his henshin was laying on the ground extremely wounded from this attack. Asakura approached and drew a card from his belt. ‘’Unite Vent’’ Three monsters a rhino, stingray and snake appeared and then fused into one. Asakura laughed and said ‘’This is only the start of the party’’ The fusion monster attacked and destroyed Takumi Inui. 

Kusaka started to laugh in joy, his enemy, the man who infuriated him most in the world was finally dead! But his internal celebration was cute short when Asakura approached him. ‘’Well, its time to get eaten...’’ Before Kusaka had a chance to react in any way Asakura grabbed him and kissed him. Kusaka had no idea what was happening but he is a man who always makes the best of every situation so he kissed Asakura back and the two embraced as the flames of Takumi’s explosion burned behind them.


End file.
